Wrong Masterminds
by ChaoticMercy
Summary: A Mastermind AU story. What if they got it wrong? What if Junko wasn't the mastermind and Despair wasn't their goal? And what do they want with Makoto? Read and find out! Contains Yaoi and Infantilism, I guess, not sure if it really fits, anyways, you don't like those, don't read it. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flamers. Rated T for safety.
1. chapter 1

**Yep, another story because why not? I swear, my muse is so fickle, it's like it wants me to overwork myself with story ideas. Well, anyway, this plot bunny infestation was brought to me thanks to a picture I found on Google with Masterminds Ishimaru and Mondo holding Makoto, something like that. Contains Infantilism, I think, diapers and spankings are going to be involved, because my muse rolls in random directions and I get dragged along for the ride. Probably gonna be multi-chapter because again, fickle muse. Oh, also contains Yaoi. Anyways, hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

"The Mastermind has to be Junko Enoshima!" Makoto said. They had reached the end of the Killing Game, currently in a class trial to determine who the mastermind is and defeat them so they can finally return to the real world. All six of them stared at Monokuma, determined they got it right.

Monokuma suddenly burst out laughing. "You all got it so wrong!" He said, causing shock to go through the six remaining Ultimates. "But there's no one else it could be!" Togami said. "Oh, isn't there? Not only did you get the gender wrong, you also got the number wrong." Monokuma said as he stood up.

"Now to present the Masterminds of Despair, your very own friends..." Monokuma said before smoke suddenly appeared and enveloped him. The smoke obscured their vision as they made out two shapes before a sudden wind blew away the smoke. "Mondo and Ishimaru!" Both said as they were revealed.

"W-w-what?! But both of you are dead!" Toko said. "Did you really believe that? You guys are more idiots then I thought you were." Mondo said. "Then, how did you escape your execution?" Kirigiri asked. "It was easy, remember when the cage started glowing? You were all so distracted by it, you didn't even notice the trap door at the bottom of the cage." Mondo smirked.

"But, Ishimaru was devastated when you died!" Asahina said. "He had to make his act look convincing dumbasses, and what a brilliant actor he was." Mondo said, holding Ishimaru close. "I was merely following the rules of the plan." Ishimaru said, though with a slight blush. "But what about-" "No interrupting!" Ishimaru cut Hagakure off, making him jumped back in surprise.

"Of course Celeste and Yamada's plan was stupid if they believed they could kill me." Ishimaru said. "But why? Why kill all our classmates and make us feel Despair?" Makoto asked. "It's simple, the world is too chaotic! All the violence, rule breaking, the overflow of Hope and Despair causing all it! We destroyed the world so we can get it back under control with our rules!" Ishimaru said.

"But you'll be tyrants!" Asahina said. "So what? That way, nobody will be able to stop us. Least of all you." Mondo said. With that, it sunk in. "We lost the trial..." Makoto said. "We're gonna be killed!" Hagakure freaked out. "No, you're not." Ishimaru said. "But the rules of the trial-" Toko said. "Who do you think made those rules? And we have special rules for losing the final trial." Ishimaru smiled evilly, making them all shudder in fear.

"You're all free to leave, because we know you'll start a rebellion against us, which will make controlling the world easier when we crush you like maggots." Mondo said. "Though, someone special has to stay with us." Ishimaru said. "Who?" Togami asked. "I'll give you a few hints, they're much more innocent then any of you could be, they followed the rules, and... they were the only one Alter Ego saved from Execution." Ishimaru said.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Makoto, who paled in realization. "M-me?" Makoto asked, pointing to himself. "Of course, you're very special to us, ever since our first day together as classmates." Ishimaru said. "But that was only barely a month ago?" Hagakure said, confused. "Idiot, of course you would think that, because your memories have been erased." Mondo said. "What do you mean? You messed with us?!" Togami demanded. "Yes, but you won't get answers from us. Maybe you'll get your answers outside." Ishimaru said before he snapped his fingers.

Clamps secured around Togami, Kirigiri, Asahina, Toko, and Hagakure, dragging them out of the room. "Makoto!" Kirigiri called out before the doors closed, leaving the three alone in the trial room.

Makoto shook in fear as he was left alone with the Masterminds, sure they were going to kill him or torture him somehow. "Makoto, come to Daddy and Papa." Ishimaru said as he sat on the throne, Mondo standing beside it. Makoto was shocked at the wording and request, but with shaky legs, he walked towards the two.

Once he reached the two, he was suddenly pulled into Ishimaru's lap. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Makoto asked nervously. "Don't worry." Ishimaru said before Makoto felt a sudden prick in his arm. He looked to see Mondo injecting something into his arm, as his vision suddenly got hazy. "You're safe with us." The last thing Makoto saw before he fell unconscious in Ishimaru's lap was the two smiling evilly at him.

 **It's always like me to cut it off before the actual stuff happens, isn't it? Better to get readers interested, I guess. My stories still aren't the best exactly, but I like to think I'm improving. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, since I don't have a regular update time but hopefully it'll be sooner rather then later. Chaos out!**


	2. 2

**This story has gotten more attention then I thought it would. I'm still relatively new to this site, publishing wise, but I guess people are interested in Danganronpa. Or they're interested in my stories, probably the former, I'm not confident about my appeal. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

Makoto groggily woke up some time later, confused on where he was. The last thing he remembered was making it to the final trial and the Masterminds were revealed...

He suddenly shot up as he realised that he was drugged and tried to get up, only to find out that as soon as he tried to stand, his legs gave out and collapsed, plopping back down on the mattress. 'What's wrong with my legs?' He thought before he looked down and he let out a yelp in shock.

His shoes, socks, and pants were gone, only to see that someone had put a diaper on him. He was lucky enough that he got to keep his signature jacket on. He slowly took his eyes off himself and looked at his surroundings only to see bars blocking his sight.

He realised he was a large crib and grabbed the top of the bar, and pulled himself up. When he managed to stand, albeit wobbly, he saw he was in his assigned room at Hope's Peak, but with several changes. The crib was an obvious change, along with the walls of his room being now a soft baby blue with some cutesy anime characters on it from a kids anime that he embarrassingly remembers watching until coming here.

Most of the furniture had changed, as he saw a cabinet with a few drawers slightly open to reveal more diapers and babyish clothes that he didn't want to admit looked his size. A changing table was against the wall beside the crib, Makoto paled in thought about why that was there. There was also a toy box set up in the corner filled with stuffed animals, building blocks, and other toys and a playpen placed not too far from it.

He was about to investigate the room further when he heard the door opening. He turned his attention to the door as it opened and saw Ishimaru standing there. Ishimaru's outfit was similar to his school uniform only it was half black half white, similar to Monokuma, with a cape on and a dictator's hat on.

"Oh, my little baby's finally awake." Ishimaru said happily as he walked up to the crib. "B-baby?! I'm not a baby, I'm the same age as you!" Makoto protested, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, you just think that for now, but soon you'll realise that have always been our baby." Ishimaru said, with a gleam in his eye that honestly scared Makoto, before he picked the other up, making the shorter boy cling to him to avoid falling.

"I tell you, having the former Ultimate Nurse as a subordinate makes this a lot easier for our plans, but her behaviour isn't suited around little ones." Ishimaru said, lightly tapping Makoto's nose before walking out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Makoto asked nervously, even if he wanted to escape, without the use of his legs, that would be impossible. "We're going to go see Papa before introducing you to our empire as our little prince." Ishimaru explained. "B-but why me? And why are you doing this?" Makoto asked.

"You see, little one, ever since I was small, I watched the world around me, whether it be at school, or on news programs, or outside, and I grew more and more disgusted with how the world was. Crimes ranging from petty to first degree getting dismiss or ignored, corrupted just being accepted, the destruction of everything people touched. I wanted to change it. Enforce rules to ensure a perfect world, but I realized that I couldn't do it as the world was. I had to bring it to the brink of destruction first.

"The choices for that was simple, flood the world with Hope or Despair. Your Papa helped me with that, when we first met. Oh, Mondo was and still is the perfect one for me. After I told him my plans, he didn't rejected me, he actually wanted to help me create the perfect world and see it by my side. Oh, the Hope I felt was amazing, and made me realize that Despair would be the proper way to break the world." Ishimaru explained as Makoto silently tried to mentally digest the story he was told.

It was obvious that Ishimaru only used Despair as a tool for his plans, not his goal as Makoto originally thought. But that still didn't make him understand why he was involved and why they wanted him so badly.

He shook out of his thoughts when Ishimaru continued talking. "Everything was almost ready to start to create our perfect world when we were accepted into Hope's Peak. We knew this would happen, but it was even more of a blessing then we had originally thought on that first day and we met you..."

 **And I'm just gonna leave this here. Next chapter will be a flashback of that first day and possibly further until the start of the Killing Games, I don't know, I'll see when I have time for it. And sorry about the very late update, work can be a pain. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Chaos, out!**


End file.
